


X Drake x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, fckin dino fluff, sex for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [With the recent One Piece chapter showing how much of a shy boy Drake is when it comes to naked women/their bodies; Could I request a wholesome- yet filth- scenario where Drake and his s/o have sex for the first time? Please and thank you!]





	X Drake x Fem!Reader

 

“I  _will_ be back.”

He smiled warmly when she scooped into his open arms, drowning in the embrace. “How could I not be?”

“For million different reasons,” she mumbled with her cheek pressed against his shoulder. “Kaido could grow tired of you. Some samurai would slice you up. Or even that Strawhat boy may realize you don’t fit into his template of a friend and kill you. What help will those tiny, dino claws of yours be then?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, expression overly dramatic. She knew he was trying to turn it all into a joke, as always. “ _Tiny_?”

“That’s the only word you picked up from what I just said?”

“You could call me many things,” he growled quietly and leaned over, nuzzling his head into her neck. The position must have been uncomfortable, due to him being as tall a Mangrove tree - at least in her opinion - but she tangled her fingers in those red locks and pulled him closer nonetheless. “But tiny isn’t one of them.”

“Or is it?” she laughed and turned to look into those blue eyes. They stared at her with the usual amount of softness and trust, as if she was his lifeline, his last resort. He always looked at her like that, whereas with how strong he grew up to be in the recent years, especially after parting away from the Marines, it should be the other way round. “How am I supposed to know?”

A soft mewl was all that left his mouth.

“Darling,” he almost pleaded, touching the crook of her neck with his warm lips. “Don’t say stuff like that. I can’t- I should already be going.”

“Well then, go.”

They were standing in the middle of their shared room, halfway to the door; she couldn’t stop him from leaving even if she tried to.

She scratched his scalp lightly, with affection, sending him a sad smile. How long is it going to be until he comes back? Will he come back at all? She hated those moments. However, admittedly, there were worse. At least he was with her now;  his warm hug, his smell - a mix of reptile litter and cologne, which, after all the abnormal occurrences she encountered in the New World, was the weirdest combination by far - his loving gaze and steady grip.”My tiny dino~” 

In a few moments, he’s going to leave the so-called safe base to play the role of a puppet under a literal beast, all while receiving no specified tasks or missions beforehand. Anyone would get suspicious - anyone besides  _him_ , it seemed.

He hadn’t moved an inch, let alone loosen the grip around her; if anything, it only strengthened when he got lost in the way they kissed.

It took her sometime to understand just  _why_ the touch of his lips only could get so emotional and overwhelming. They learned to treat every affection as if it was their last, with how risky his plans seemed, if there were any in the first place. Maybe he was just winging it all the way from the start, that fool.

“Kiss me harder than that,” he breathed during that one second when he pulled away. His face was scrunched in worry and pain - she could almost feel how much he wanted to stay. “I know you can.”

“Oh no, darling, don’t say stuff like that,” she mocked him, eyes sparkling. If she’s going to spend the next few weeks longing after his presence, she could as well enjoy the time they still had left. “I might get horny and die!”

He just snorted and pressed his huge palm to the small of her back, guiding her away from the door.

“You know that’s not the reason for-”

“Shouldn’t you be going already?”

His exaggerated, loud inhale was the only thing she was able to register before he swept her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist with unusual fierceness.

“You’re  _so_ irritating sometimes,” he said, smirking into the kiss. “It’s unbelievable.”

“But you still fell for me.” Her sigh got muffled against his lips; he started walking forward while holding her tightly and only when her back hit the soft mattress of their bed did she realize this might be going in a new direction -  _yet unexplored_ direction when it came to their relationship. 

“Hell, yes, I did,” he breathed, letting his hands run all over her body as he kissed her. With one arm he propped himself up to hover above her, yet his weight still pressed her pleasantly into the mattress. It was already overwhelming, but she wasn’t planning on putting an end to it. Not this time.

“So you’re not going?” 

His laughter was still at the top of the list of her favorite sounds, not falling lower consequently ever since they got together - outshined only by his quiet humming under the shower. 

“Oh, you know I am.” His other hand rested courteously on her waist, a wave of his smell hitting her senses when he moved his lips lower to touch her neck again, red hair tickling her chin. 

“Just...a little bit more of this-” He pecked her collarbone, exhaling with satisfaction against her skin. “And this...” The tip of his tongue gave a kitten lick in between her breasts and he immediately looked up to observe her reaction, as if thinking he’s gone too far. 

She giggled and scratched the back of his head, just as she knew he liked it. 

“Careful, Drake. There is a slight chance of us seeing each other naked at the end of the night, if we’re quick enough. But that’d be too fast, wouldn’t it?” 

A low growl answered her mocking tone as he suddenly bit into the soft skin of her cleavage, smiling at her sharp gasp.

“Too fast?” 

She had a sarcastic response on the tip of her tongue already - before she felt his groin accidentally rubbing in between her spread legs and causing a heat of pleasure to strike her core. She instantly buckled her hips against his. 

“Drake.” Her voice was one of warning; the desire she tried so hard to suppress over the course of months now seemed to be teetering on the edge of burst, getting the better of her self-restraint. “You said you don’t wanna do it yet, so I  _swear_ , if you keep teasing me like that, I’ll go insane.” 

He just groaned and buried himself deeper into her embrace - his weight was now pushing the air out of her lungs, but it served as nothing other than a total turn-on, one he hadn’t had the pleasure to know about,  _yet_. 

“You think I don’t want to do it?” he asked, pressing against her harder. “You really think so? How amazing you are-” His hand gripped the sheets at the side of her head, the other traveling to grab her waist and pin her down to the mattress. “How smart you are, and witty, and-  _Mmhh~_ ” 

The last sound happened through the courtesy of her legs wrapping tighter around him and her nails digging into his scalp. She was already out of breath - whether from the ministrations of his lips against the skin of her neck, or his honest words; with a hint of impatience behind them? 

“Then what are you waiting for, you fool?” she almost whined, her tone laced with laughter. He was just so close, so warm and so  _available_ against her, it was enough to drive her senses wild. 

“That’s how you’re calling me now?” His mouth kept biting and smearing along her neck, producing slick sounds that sounded just as hot as they felt like. “A fool? What happened to your tiny dino?”

“Mytiny dino wouldn’t take so long to make up his  _goddamn_ -”

She gasped when he started moving his hips again, slowly at first, until they repeatedly rubbed along her heated groin with much more wild enthusiasm than before. 

He somehow managed to stifle a moan that threatened to get past his lips as he lifted himself off of her a bit on an outstretched arm, the rapidness of his thrusts reaching its peak and causing his movements to become more ragged. 

“Darling, I-” He bit his lip, brows furrowed and face scrunched with painful restraint. “ _Crap_ , this feels so good.” 

Right in that moment, with his naked chest in front of her eyes, shamelessly twitching abs and his already hardening cock almost buried in between her legs, she decided not to tolerate this kind of teasing for even a second longer. 

“That’s it,” she groaned, grabbing a handful of his hair and pressing her nails as hard as she could against his scalp. “You either make me cum _right now,_  or you leave.” 

His kiss was passionate, overwhelming, but at least it seemed to let go of the last doubts he had regarding this particular situation. He was always unpredictable during fights, which was one of his main combat assets, but for some reason he didn’t want to transfer this behaviour to their relations - why that was, she had no idea. 

“Do it again,” he breathed quietly, finally reaching to the hem of his pants. “Scratch me with those cute nails, please.” 

“Stick that dick into me and I might listen.  _Please_ ,” she mocked him but her tone soon turned to one of surprise when he yanked her against his body - palming his fully erect cock and rubbing the tip with his own precum as a lube.

“I’ll be late to the meeting,” he growled. 

“Tragic,” she instantly responded, wiggling her hips while pushing her leggings along with soaked underwear down to give him access to her pussy and to take away the last excuses he might possibly come up with. 

He rubbed against her now-bare entrance, lowering his body to nuzzle into her embrace again, his forehead pressed against hers and his ragged breaths ticking her lips. 

“Tell me you want this just as much as I do,” she whispered, reaching up to give him a peck. “I have to hear it or else we should st-” 

“Of course I want this.” The ticking bolts of electricity roamed around her stomach when his tip dove inside her with a slick, vulgar sound her juices made. “But there’s an unpleasant condition, I’m afraid.”

“Is that so?” she tried to keep her voice all casual and unbothered, when in reality, she was struggling not to push herself on top of him and ride his cock until they both lose their minds. “I’m all ears.” 

“Call me  _that_ way again,” he pleaded against her neck, his words strained with pleasure as he realized he’s finally fully inside now. 

The sweat her body produced already seeped through her shirt and bra, but she didn’t dare to stop and take them off. Not when he started thrusting slowly, his expression as focused as if he was writing a maths test. 

“Tiny dino?” she asked, pushing her nails into his scalp and causing him to groan out loud. A weird man he was, that’s for sure. “Just dino?” 

His slight nod was all of an answer she got, not like she was going to complain. With the time of his thrusts, his warm thighs pressed against her own and made her want to melt with content. 

The pace he set was irregular, messy and uncoordinated - and she absolutely loved it. Finally, they were as close to each other as humanly possible. 

“Let’s just stay like this,” she said when he pulled back from a particularly heated kiss. “Don’t ever leave me.” 

He didn’t respond for a while, either too lost in the moment as he gripped her hips and pushed himself deeper or not knowing what to say. 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m here or hundreds of miles away, darling.” He was drowning inside her arms, his expression varying from pleasured to pained. “What we have-” He kissed her cheek and then behind her ear, his hips stilling for a second in between her legs. “It- it just can’t be broken by distance.” 

“Still, I’d rather you were here,” she accented the last word with a slight squeeze around his cock. “Wouldn’t you?” 

He smiled and picked up his pace again. “Good point.”

Those sharp, blue eyes landed on her frame - her open mouth, tousled hair, eyes closed shut and clothed chest rising heavily; he couldn’t help but gasp quietly. 

“Still think I’m tiny?” 

She gave out a sound, something close to a mewl and an accusing groan, but he lost his train of thought completely when she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and urged him to go faster, to make the pleasure burst inside both of them. 

Of course, he had to cum early. During their first time, just when he wanted to impress her the most, he had to succumb to her witty charms, the touch of her fingers and the heat of her body. And he was sure he’ll never hear the end of her teasing, but she surprised him again. 

“Oh-h, crap,” he finally stuttered out as his legs began to shake from orgasm, his breathing ragged against her ear. “Dear, I’m so s-”

“Shhh,” she cut him off as he pulled out, her hand diving to trace fast circles on her clit, face lit up with pleasure. “Just kiss me.” 

So he did, his arms looping around her waist and leather pants rubbing along her bare legs as he parted her lips with his tongue and pinched them with his teeth. 

“Fuck-” she gasped against his mouth, her fingers causing a sloppy sound to fill the room. “ _Fuck_ , Drake!” 

“You look so beautiful like this, you know?” 

His words catching her by surprise, but nonetheless being the last impulse she needed to push herself over the edge, moaning out his name again as her hand hecticly roamed around her pussy. 

For a short while it was just her heavy breathing in the room, at least before she managed to come down from her peak and get her senses back sharp. 

His hands were still clamped around her waist, his expression taken over by pure guilt. 

"Please, forgive me."

“Shouldn’t I be flattered?” she hummed, pushing herself on top of him and getting comfortable on his lap. Her fingers tangling in his hair out of habit. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth closed dramatically with a surrendering _Plop!_. And then he sighed, as if a huge burden was lifted off his chest. 

“I took so long with this because I was waiting for a perfect timing,” he finally mumbled, his eyes wandering around the room. And then that adorable pout appeared on his lips, and she knew wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him for  _any_ reason. 

He must have known that too, because right after the pout, his lips bent into a smirk as he caressed her sides with affection. 

“There’s never a perfect timing,” she said, smiling back at him. “But this one actually came really close.” 

She leaned in and caught his lips again. “Best way to leave the girl waiting for more, huh?” 


End file.
